


Trampolines

by dreameh



Series: RFA team meetings [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Jaehee's coffee shop, Jumin just wants to have a fun date, Let Jumin have fun, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Trampolines, jumin han does is gay, saeran is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: The fortnightly RFA meeting is always at Jaehee's coffee shop. The RFA always talk about something interesting in these meetings. Trampolines are always fun to talk about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Default name for MC in Jaehee X MC fics by me will remain as MC, so you can insert your name there if you wish~
> 
> Also... I s2g I put spaces between paragraphs but they're not there anymore???  
> i fixED IT!!!!

Saeyoung leaned back in his chair, trying to stretch his aching body while they waited for everyone else to show up (everyone else being Hyun and Jumin). He could feel somebody's gaze on his body and realised his shirt rode up slightly while he was stretching. He sat back up, catching Yoosung ogling at him "See something you like?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly as he waited for the boy to become a flushed mess like he normally would become.

"Of course babe," Yoosung winked flitrtatiously before continuing, "I see something I love right next to me." Saeyoung put his right hand onto his chest above his heart, feeling his face heat up. If anyone had ever said that Yoosung could be flirtatious, he wouldn't believe them. "You're making it hard for me to not kiss you right here and now. You dork, I love you too." out of the corner of his eye, Saeyoung noticed Saeran cringing, but he was laughing, along with Jaehee and MC.

"Sorry we're late. I was doing stuff." Hyun apologised and five sets of eyes narrowed upon seeing that his hair was messy, his clothes looked like they were put on in a rush, his face was red and he was breathless. "I'm stuff." Jumin announced proudly and Saeyoung noticed that Jumin's hair and clothes were also messy and connected the dots.

"You did the frickle frackle." he whispered, loud enough for those currently seated at the table to hear and Hyun and Jumin sat down next to each other, looking confused at the snickering that broke out. Jaehee rose her hand and as if one of her employees had been watching her, waiting for this gesture, a girl walked over.

"Miss Kang are you and your friends ready to order now?" Jaehee nodded "Jimin, I've already told you and everyone else to just call me Jaehee. But yes, we are ready. I would like a mocha. MC, I believe you want a tea?" the brunette girl that Saeyoung once had feelings for nodded "I'll have a hot chocolate!" Yoosung ordered, looking satisfied with his choice "Make that two." Saeyoung and Saeran spoke at the same time "Uh, three then." they both said again, looking at each other and smiling before laughing their own laugh, Saeran's quiet and pure sounding and Saeyoung's loud and boisterous.

"Can I have an iced caramel latte?" Hyun asked, hardly paying attention to anything but his boyfriend "Cappuchino with extra five-" Jumin begun but was cut off by Hyun "Jumin no." he whispered, eyes wide in horror "Jumin yes." Jumin responded and Hyun looked away and at the waitress "Only two extra shots for his. If he ever comes in here, remember that he's only allowed two extra shots maximum." he informed her and she nodded in affirmation, writing something down in her notebook "I'll put that in the system once I get to the register. Thank you for telling me. Your orders will be out as soon as possible." she bowed and walked away.

Once she was out of earshot, Jumin spoke "This will be on me." he announced. Jaehee shook her head, a faint smile on her face "No need, Mr Ha- I mean, Jumin. It's mine and MC'scafe so we can get it all for free. We are buying the supplies with our own money either way." Jumin looked genuinely shocked and mildly embarrassed "I'm sorry Jaehee. I forgot that could happen. I guess I've been in my own world for too long." he stated, zoning out slightly before Hyun hugged him from the side "Jumin, please, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Jaehee responded.

The RFA were mostly quiet for the next few minutes, an awkward feeling hanging above them "Okay, I normally wouldn't say anything but literally, this is the most awkward situation I've been in. Please, can someone just start a less awkward conversation." Saeran stated, burying his face in his hands shortly afterwards. "How are you going, Saeran?" Hyun asked and Saeran's face went red "I didn't want to be involved in the conversation... Oh well... I'm fine, Hyun. I don't particularly know what I want to do yet, but Saeyoung and Yoosung are helping me with that. I think we might be travelling soon." Hyun smiled at him and his face went a bit more red.

"Well, we all know that if any of us needs a little bit of financial assistance, Jumin here can help. Won't he?" Hyun smiled sweetly, with a hint of an underlying threat in his tone "Especially for you Saeran, and also Jaehee, because of how hard you worked for him." Jumin nodded in agreement "Hyun, the way you worded it made you sound like those money-seeking women that are always after Jumin." Yoosung stated, frowning in concern. "Don't fret Yoosung, Hyun's right. I care about you all too much to want to see any of you in a financial crisis. You can always come to me for support if you are extremely desperate." Jumin received smiles and thanks in response to his bold statement.

Saeyoung tuned out of the discussion and looked at the counter, waiting for the waitress, Jimin, to begin bringing their drinks over. He that the tray with their drinks only needed one more so he relaxed and looked at Yoosung instead, the younger boy's smile was contagious and he felt himself smiling, especially when he laughed or spoke.

"Okay," Jimin began, effectively stopping the giggling that had been occurring due to an unexpected comment that Jaehee had made, which made Jumin almost fall off his chair in shock. "So we have a mocha for Jaehee, tea for MC. Three hot chocolates for the Choi twins and Yoosung. An iced caramel latte for ZEN and a cappuchino with two extra expresso shots for Mr Han." she placed them in front of them as she announced what they were "Enjoy." she stated, bowing again before walking away, tray under her arm.

"How did she know our names?" Saeran asked, seemingly uncomfortable. "Well, there's a subsystem I got Saeyoung to create especially for the RFA, with all of the members' names in it. She must have realised that you are the rest of the RFA and put your orders in through that subsystem. Also, there's only the three of you that she wouldn't actually know because MC and I are her employers and both Jumin and Hyun have been on TV." Saeyoung nodded and picked up his mug, blowing the hot liquid before he took a sip.

"Aaah, it soothes my aching body. Although, I wish it could do something about my sore legs." he muttered out loud and Yoosung had to put down his own mug when he started giggling, as if to prevent himself from spilling his drink. "What? Why are your legs sore, Saeyoung?" Yoosung looked at Saeyoung, who winked "We had some fun yesterday.~" he stated flirtily and then Yoosung's face went red.

"Oh my god did you guys fuck?" everyone at the table, minus Jumin, burst out laughing at Hyun's obscene statement. "No they didn't. We went to a trampoline place yesterday. Those two were jumping and flipping the whole day." Jaehee clarified once she had finished laughing. "MC and I were supervising them." she added, smiling sweetly at MC"Well, we were, until I joined in." MC stated and Saeyoung leaned over Yoosung to high five her.

When he did so, Yoosung leaned forward slightly and lightly kissed Saeyoung's cheek. Consequently, he sat back down, red-faced, and MC didn't get her high five. "Yeah, you joined them and looked extremely hot doing so." Jaehee responded, acting unusually flirty. "Where was Saeran?" Jumin asked the boy who went extremely red at the question "Do you want me to say it or do you want to say it?" Saeyoung asked his brother and Saeran didn't respond.

"Well the trick trampolines were a bit too bouncy and they startled him so he alternated between the dodgeball and the kiddy ball pit. The trampolines there were a bit milder." Hyun put a hand to his chest and MC spoke what was on her mind "He's a pure bean. So small. Too precious for this world." Saeran looked at her through narrowed eyes in confusion but then shrugged.

"Why don't we go on dates like this?" Jumin asked Hyun, slightly pouting at the younger boy "Jumin we're a couple of famous people- a musical actor and the executive director of C&R. Trust me, I do want to go somewhere like that with all of the RFA but it will be even more scandalous if we go there on a date." Hyun responded, looking quite disappointed himself.

"So what?" Jumin asked "Paparazzi and press wouldn't know in the first place and they also wouldn't be able to get in if I leave some security guards by the door." he countered and Hyun nodded "Good point. Should we book our next date at that trampoline place?" he asked and Jumin's only response was a smile.

"Why am I surrounded by all these gay couples when I'm alone?" Saeran asked and Saeyoung snorted before laughing and hugging him "I love you as much as I love Yoosung. You aren't alone anymore." he stated and Saeran melted into the hug, a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly decided as I was prepping this to be published that I wanted to make this a series. Some will be fluff, angst and unnecessary shipping. Also, all of the titles should hopefully be one relevant word long. 
> 
> tumblr- dreameh-413


End file.
